Angry Independence Day
by Smarty 94
Summary: Hal and Bubbles buy some fireworks for their first Independence Day, but wind up getting one firework that holds a demon. Meanwhile; Heatwave shows up at Silo's base for input on what to do for Independence Day.
1. El Diablo

At the Crimson Dragon Mall; Hal and Bubbles came out of the movies and they were frightened.

"Ok that new Mummy movie was scary." said Hal.

"Yeah, the eye thing really gets to me." said Bubbles.

"I still preferred the version with Brendan Fraiser in it." said Hal.

"Me too." said Bubbles.

The two went to the food court and got some Mr Smoothie smoothies.

"So this is our first independence day on the mainland." said Bubbles.

"Yep, you've got any plans?" said Hal.

Bubbles chuckled.

"I was going to spend some time with Cecily, but she's off with her siblings on some type of spy mission in Australia." said Bubbles.

"Nothing good happens down under." said Hal.

In Australia; the four siblings sneezed.

The four looked around before shrugging it off.

Back at the Crimson Dragon mall.

"Well I was thinking of getting some fireworks to launch at nighttime." said Hal.

Bubbles is shocked.

"Fireworks? But aren't those things used only on New Years by the main landers?" said Bubbles.

"Yeah, but they also use them on Independence day." said Hal.

Bubbles nodded.

"Yeah okay." said Bubbles.

The two walked out of the food court.

"So what do you plan on getting for fireworks?" said Bubbles.

"No idea yet, we'll just have to see for ourselves." said Hal.

Bubbles nodded.

"Alright." said Bubbles.

Later; the two were in a fireworks store.

Bubbles picked up a roman candle and showed it to Hal.

"What about this?" said Bubbles.

Hal smiled.

"Roman Candles." He said, "That'll do."

Bubbles grabbed some Roman Candles and placed them in a cart.

Bubbles saw some fireworks and picked them up.

"Black Cats?" said Bubbles.

"No, no, something with tons of power." said Hal.

Bubbles put the Black Cats back and saw a huge bottle rocket firework and picked it up.

"How about this thing?" said Bubbles.

Hal read the label.

"El Diablo." said Hal.

He became confused and turned to Bubbles.

"What, it seems logical." said Bubbles.

"Yeah okay." said Hal.

Bubbles then placed the firework in the cart.

The orange bird smiled.

"This'll be quite the 4th of July." said Bubbles.

"Yep." said Hal.

Later, the two appeared at a cash register and placed all the fireworks they got on the conveyor belt as a female worker scanned them all.

"That'll be $342.86." said the woman.

Hal pulled out a wallet and pulled out said money.

"There you go." said Hal.

The woman took the money before giving the fireworks back.

The two birds walked out of the store.

"Talk about expensive fireworks." said Bubbles.

He turned to Hal.

"Just out of curiosity, where did you get the money for all those fireworks?" said Bubbles.

"I finished up my online collage courses and got a job working for a big corporation that produces oil." said Hal.

Bubbles nodded.

"Okay." said Bubbles.

"Yep, it's a great job. Sit in a cubical all day." said Hal.

 **Flashback**

In some type of cubical; Hal was doing some work on a computer and he was also on the phone.

"Vic Oil, Hal speaking." said Hal.

Mumbling sounds were heard, shocking Hal.

"No sir, this isn't that kind of business. We don't do phone sex, you want the number 900-372-8801." said Hal.

 **End Flashback**

"It's a great job, but people keep on mistaking it for a phone sex hotline." said Hal.

Bubbles nodded.

"I can imagine." said Bubbles.

"You're unemployed." said Hal, "Lori's hubby has a job at the Krusty Krab working the grill with Spongebob now."

At the Krusty Krab; Bobby was helping Spongebob with the grill and he smiled.

"Now this is a job." said Bobby.

Spongebob placed four patties on the grill chuckling.

"Yep, women love a guy who can cook." said Spongebob.


	2. Heatwave Appears

In Long Arm's laboratory; the Autobot mechanic/doctor was working on several fireworks.

He picked up one shaped like a space shuttle.

"Nice, this is perfect." said Long Arm.

Wreck Gar who was looking at a red button became confused.

"What does this thing do?" said Wreck Gar.

He pushed the button and a firework shaped like a submarine lit up and flew into Cyclone's hanger before exploding, revealing that Cyclone, Cluster Buster, and Purple Wind were calmly meditating.

Wreck Gar became shocked as Long Arm looked at him angrily.

"That...pisses...me...off." said Long Arm.

The Junkion gulped and walked out of the lab as Cannonball entered.

He picked up a firework shaped like a battleship.

"Nice." said Cannonball.

"Thanks, Heatwave's coming over here for some time." said Long Arm.

Cannonball nodded.

"Okay." said Cannonball.

"He need's some input on what to do for Independance Day after Optimus gave the Rescue Bots a new assignment that involved them disbanning." said Long Arm.

Cannonball is shocked.

"Say what now?" said Cannonball.

"Yeah, the Rescue Bots disbanded a while back. Optimus assigned Heatwave and his partner Kade to train new recruits." said Long Arm.

"And it's great." said a Voice.

The two turned and saw Heatwave.

"It's about time you showed up, I'm halfway done with these explosives." said Long Arm.

Heatwave smiled.

"Sorry but my Human partner and his wife needed someone to babysit." said Heatwave.

The two Autobots nodded.

"Okay." said Cannonball.

Long Arm grabbed a box of 300 shot Saturn Missiles and walked out of the lab with the two bots.

"How is Kade anyway?" asked Long Arm.

"Doing great, we've been training new recruits until they can go out into the world rescuing people." said Heatwave.

"Yeah, I'll bet." said Cannonball.

Long Arm placed the firework down before lighting it and backing away.

The missiles started firing into the air and exploding.

Heatwave smiled.

"Kade Jr and his sister would love this." He said.

"Yeah I'll bet." said Long Arm.

One of the missiles ended up hitting an eagle before exploding, causing the bird to fall on the ground dead.

The bots became shocked.

"Oh boy, it's the impound lot for us." said Cannonball.

"In your case, a military site." said Heatwave.

Long Arm turned to his best friend.

"Yeah he's right about that, you do take on the form of a tank." said Long Arm.

Cannonball became shocked.

"Is it really that obvious?" said Cannonball.

"No sane human would dare drive a tank around everyday." said Heatwave.

"Unless you were an army general trying to get your daughter back, but who would dare try and do that?" said Long Arm.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANGER?!" Cyclone who finished up meditating shouted in shock.


	3. Storing Fireworks

With Hal and Bubbles; the two entered the mansion garage with the fireworks they bought.

"Where should we put these things?" said Bubbles.

Hal did some thinking.

"How about the Garage or Lincoln's room?" asked Hal.

In Lincoln's room; Lincoln who was in only his underwear was reading The Avengers when the entry way to the attic opened up.

He became shocked.

"What the?" said Lincoln.

Eventually all the fireworks Hal and Bubbles got were tossed into his room.

Lincoln looked down the ladder and saw Hal and Bubbles about to bring the two El Diablo Fireworks into the attic.

He became confused.

"What're you doing?" said Lincoln.

"What's it look like, we're putting fireworks away till midnight." said Bubbles.

Lincoln nodded.

"Okay." said Lincoln.

"And why do you have to wear underwear when reading comic books?" said Hal.

"It's comfortable." said Lincoln.

The two birds became shocked.

"Huh, and I thought a meerkat going through therapy was weird enough." said Hal.

 **Cutaway Gag**

With Meek; he was sitting in Scratchansniff's office on a couch.

"So, tell me what's been bothering you." said Scratchansniff.

"Well, it's been two weeks since I realized that my girlfriend is bisexual, and I've been having this recurring nightmare lately." said Meek.

Scratchansniff nodded and wrote down stuff.

"What's the nightmare about?" said Scratchansniff.

"Me and Luna Loud are going to a theater to see the upcoming Spider Man film, then this crush of her's Sam shows up, Luna leaves me alone in a dark empty space with Sam, and I'm alone, just like when I was four years ago." said Meek.

Scratchansniff continued writing stuff down.

"This has been the first serious relationship I've ever been in since the one I had on Mobius for only a month at the age of four, shortly after my parents died." said Meek.

The doctor became shocked.

"Back up, you had a serious relationship at the age of four?" said Scratchansniff.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm quite a stud." said Meek.

Scratchansniff nodded.

"I see." said Scratchansniff, "You tell anyone else about this?"

"Just my adopted father Badger and my best friend Wart." Meek said before turning to Scratchansniff, "This isn't going to leave the room is it?"

"Of course not, doctor patient confidentiality." said Scratchansniff.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Lincoln read the label to one of the El Diablo fireworks.

"El Diablo?" said Lincoln.

He went to his phone and typed that in to look it up and became shocked at what it said.

"Oh no. I gotta tell Meek about this." said Lincoln and took out his Dragonite's ball.

The Dragonite emerged from the ball and Lincoln got on it before the Pokemon flew off.

The two birds became confused.

"What's with him?" said Hal.

"I don't know, let's light one of these El Diablo fireworks up." said Bubbles.

Hal did some thinking.

"I don't see why not." said Hal.

He grabbed an El Diablo and the two birds left the attic/Lincoln's room.


	4. Firework Choice

Back at Silo's base; Long Arm and Heatwave were looking at fireworks.

Long Arm picked up a tiny bottle rocket.

"Will this do?" said Long Arm.

"Nope." said Heatwave.

Long Arm put the bottle rocket down and picked up a medium sized rocket.

"This one?" said Long Arm.

"No." said Heatwave.

Long Arm put the rocket down before picking up a large sized rocket.

"This?" said Long Arm.

"Not speaking my language." said Heatwave.

The tow truck Autobot picked up a giant rocket.

"How about this?" said Long Arm.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Heatwave.

Long Arm pointed to one shaped like the 1966 version of Batman.

"That one?" He asked.

"And have people think we hate Adam West?" asked Heatwave.

"You're Right, this is to much." said Long Arm, "He did just recently pass away."

He threw the firework away and pulled out one shaped like Tody Pigeon.

"One shaped like the president?" said Long Arm.

Heatwave smirked.

"You read my mind." said Heatwave.

He grabbed the Tody Pigeon shaped firework.

"Now be careful with that, it's full of red paint to make it look like blood." said Long Arm.

Heatwave became shocked.

"You have a firework filled with paint?" said Heatwave.

"Why not, I did fill a pinata with red candy once, it didn't go well." said Long Arm.

 **Flashback**

A bunch of children were whacking a Pikachu shaped pinata and it eventually broke open, causing tons of Hot Tamales to pour out.

The children became shocked and screamed.

 **End Flashback**

"The odd thing is that all those children were Pokemon fans and didn't like Hot Tamales." said Long Arm.

Heatwave shook his head.

"Why do these guys even keep you around?" said Heatwave.

"I'm the only Autobot in the group that even has a collage education." said Long Arm.

He held his right hand open, revealing a holographic like diploma.

"A Master's degree." said Long Arm, "I like to brag about it."

"How do you even have friends?" said Heatwave.

"I don't know. Why would a villain making their child work during summer vacation be a bad idea?" said Long Arm.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Vilgax was taking a teenage girl version of himself to a mall.

"Dad, this is bullshit, why do I have to come with you? My boyfriend invited me to his parents beach house for Summer Vacation?" said the female alien squid.

"Because the court said that I get you on weekends and holidays." said Vilgax, "If your mother hadn't of bleed me dry, I wouldn't have taken a job at this mall for super villains."

"Doing what?" said the female squid.

"Oh I have a plan for you." said Vilgax.

He chuckled.

Later; the alien squid girl was at a coffee shop cash register taking Darkseid's order.

"Give me a double espresso latte, half decaf, medium foam, with a dusting of Dutch chocolate." said Darkseid.

The girl groaned.

"That tentacle bearded son of a bitch." said the girl.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That would be a bad idea." said Heatwave.

"I know right?" said Long Arm.

"Why would Robot Chicken do that?" Heatwave asked.

"I don't know, those guys must have really hated everyone's childhood." said Long Arm.


	5. Death to El Diablo

With Meek; he was walking out of Scratchansniff's office.

"Same time next week." said Scratchansniff.

Meek nodded.

He sighed.

"Why does those Manor people go to him?" He asked.

"Because he works for cheap." said a voice.

Meek turned and saw Lincoln and his Dragonite.

"What were you doing here anyways?" said Lincoln.

"Moving furniture around." said Meek.

Lincoln just stared at the meerkat.

"Okay, okay, ever since the whole Luna being bisexual revelation it's done quite a number on my mental health." said Meek.

Lincoln is shocked.

"My sis is Bisexual?" He asked.

Meek chuckled.

"And you're supposed to know everything about your sisters." said Meek, "Especially if one of them was LGBT."

Lincoln growled.

"What do you want anyways?" said Meek.

Lincoln remembered and told Meek everything.

The meerkat became shocked.

"El Diablo?" said Meek.

"Yep, that's what it's called." said Lincoln.

"And you decided to leave those fireworks with two bird best friends who have no common sense at times?" said Meek.

Lincoln slapped Meek.

"They're not that inconsiderate." said Lincoln.

"Didn't they try to pass themselves off as CIA agents once, and I'm pretty sure it's illegal to impersonate a government agent." said Meek.

"I don't think I was there." said Lincoln.

Meek shook his head and pushed a button on his gauntlet, before lighting struck him, making his Bounty Hunter outfit appear.

"There's got to be a less painful way to getting into costume." said Meek.

He sighed.

"Alright, let's check out these El Diablo fireworks." said Meek.

He and Lincoln climbed on Dragonite before the dragon flew off.

With Hal and Bubbles; they were setting up an El Diablo firework.

Unknown to them, Lincoln's other Pokémon were watching this and looked at each other confused.

"Let's light this bad boy." said Bubbles.

Hal pulled out a lighter.

"You got it." said Hal.

He tried to light the lighter but couldn't.

"Damn lighter." said Hal.

He looked at a label on it.

"Damn Chinese lighters. Go get an American made lighter." said Hal.

"Or a Vulpix?" asked Bubbles.

"An original, not Alolan." said Hal.

Turtonator appeared and breathed fire on the fuse.

Everyone looked at him.

The fire/dragon type raised it's shoulder's in confusion.

The firework then started flying in the air before exploding, then the smoke cleared off, revealing a demon who had the body of the demon Loki but the head of Prince Olympius.

The demon laughed.

"At last, I am free to cause tons of destruction once again." said the demon.

Hal and Bubbles became shocked.

Bubbles became so shocked that he inflated into a huge ball before farting, causing him to deflate.

The Demon smirked and turned to the birds.

"And I should thank you two for this. But it would better to kill you." said the demon.

He tried to attack, but a bunch of wires wrapped around the demon and electrocuted him.

The wires came from Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit before pulling the demon over to him and punching him, sending the monster crashing into a tree.

"As if." said Meek, "That stuff's never going to happen."

The demon stood up.

"Try me." said the demon.

The Demon shot lasers from his eyes.

However; Meek pushed a button on his armor, making a purple force field surround him, before the lasers could hit.

The force field disappeared as Meek pulled out one of his blasters and shot the demon in the chest several times.

"You think this was a big mistake?" said Bubbles.

Hal gulped.

"Definitely." said Hal.

The demon growled and charged towards Meek and tried to attack him with claws out before grabbing one of the meerkat's arms.

The monster was then electrocuted.

Meek then fired a blue laser at the monster from his right gauntlet, freezing it in a block of ice.

The demon then broke out of the ice and charged towards Meek again, but the meerkat grabbed the demon and held it in a headlock.

Meek turned to the two birds.

"You bought two El Diablo fireworks right?" said Meek.

Hal and Bubbles nodded.

"Good, only one of the El Diablo's had a demon within it, the remaining ones afterwords never held any demon." said Meek, "Get the other one."

The birds ran off.

"You think you can hold me forever?" said the demon.

"I'll try." said Meek.

"Yo mama." said the Demon.

Meek then threw the demon on the ground still holding him.

Hal appeared with the other El Diablo firework.

"Got it." said Hal.

Meek grabbed the firework and glued it to the demon's back before using a heat laser from his left gauntlet to light the fuse.

The meerkat let go of the demon who stood up.

The demon sniffed the air.

"Is it almost lunch time?" said the demon.

"No supper." said Meek.

The firework lit up before exploding, killing the demon.

The explosion cleared off, revealing the demon's severed head.

"Is it over?" said Bubbles.

Meek picked up the severed head.

"What do you think?" said Meek.

He then tossed the head into Taz's mouth.

Taz chewed on the head 1,000 times and swallowed and smirked.

"Demon blood." said Taz.

He then walked off.

"Sometimes it worries me why a rabbit is keeping an exotic animal as a pet." said Meek.

The two birds nodded.


	6. Presidential Corruption

Back at Silo's base; Heatwave was checking out the Pigeon Tody firework Long Arm gave him.

"So that'll do right?" said Long Arm.

"Of course, it's amazing that this guy even won the electoral vote." said Heatwave.

At the White House Pigeon Toby sneezed.

"Not cool bro." said Tody.

Back at Silo's base.

"Still worries me that you've got this thing full of red paint." said Heatwave.

His friend laughed.

"What worries me is why a mountain climber said he's a pretty little girl." said Long Arm.

Heatwave shivered.

"Don't get me started." said Heatwave.

"Or what will happen if Ash ever decides to evolve Pikachu." said Long Arm

 **Cutaway Gag**

Ash was staring at a Raichu.

"Alright, I've evolved my Pikachu into a Raichu. Time to release it." said Ash.

Raichu became shocked.

"Wait a minute, this is just like Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, Goodra, and Greninja." said Raichu.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone is shocked by that.

"You really think that would happen?" asked Heatwave.

"Probably not." said Long Arm, "Well, enjoy the firework."

Heatwave nodded before turning into his firetruck mode and driving off.

Unknown to them Pigeon Toby saw this and growled.

"That will not happen." He said.

He flew off.

Heatwave started to approach a building.

He smiled.

"Now this'll be the best Independence Day ever." said Heatwave.

However; an explosion close to him sent him off the road.

"What the?" said Heatwave.

He then crashed into a rock and saw Tody Pigeon with a ton of tanks.

"Whoa, presidential corruption at it's finest. Hopefully after this is over he'll get impeached." said Heatwave.

"No one shall use my likeness as a firework." said Tody.

He snapped his fingers he the tanks turned into Decepticons.

Heatwave became very shocked.

"Definitely presidential corruption." said Heatwave.

"You think? How else did you think I became president. I cheated and killed my companions." said Toby.

"You confessed on live TV." said Heatwave.

"No I didn't." said Tody.

A Decepticon noticed a camera.

"Hey look, filming camera with the red light on." said the con.

Toby is shocked.

"Oh boy." said Tody.

Suddenly; tons of CIA agents appeared and aimed their guns at Tody.

"You are under arrest for rigging the election and presidential corruption." said one of CIA agents.

"You are sentenced to be eaten by an alligator from the planet Mars." said another agent.

However another sirens are heard and Toby is shocked.

"OH NO BIRD POLICE!" He shouted.

Soon a police car appeared and birds came out.

"Toby the Pigeon, you are under arrest for breaking many bird laws." said one Bird cop who's a Flamingo.

Two crow cops went to the one CIA Agent and arrested him confusing everyone but brought him back and took Toby.

"You have the right to remain silent should you choose to be trikes as a mockingbird." said the Flamingo Cop and they all got in the car and drove off leaving everyone shocked.

"What the hell was that?" asked a Decepticon Tank.

Heatwave turned into his robot mode and turned to the Decepticon.

"How should I know, I'm just a Rescue Bot." said Heatwave.

"Let's hope it won't happen again." said the CIA agent.

"Now we just need a new president." said Heatwave.

Later; AP (Atomic Puppet)was at a podium.

"Due to the embarrassment of Tody Pigeon's presidency, I shall take over as president and make America great again." said AP.

The whole thing was being watched on TV by Long Arm, Cannonball, and Wreck Gar.

"Well Vladimir Putin wanted a puppet as President of the United States, and he got one." said Long Arm.

Cannonball chuckled.

"Yeah, but I can't believe that an actual puppet is now running the country." said Cannonball.

"You know what I can't believe?" said Wreck Gar.

Long Arm became confused.

"What?" said Long Arm.

"Why is his Vice President a twelve year old boy, is that even legal?" said Wreck Gar.


	7. Happy Independence Day

At the mansion; Hal and Bubbles were setting up another El Diablo firework.

"Good thing that firework shop had one El Diablo left." said Bubbles.

"Hope no demon comes out." said Hal.

"We'll be fine, the meerkat did say that only one El Diablo had a demon in it." said Bubbles.

Hal chuckled.

"Yeah, what're the odds that one of the El Diablo's we bought had a demon?" said Hal.

"One out of three." said Bubbles.

Hal smacked him.

"Ow, what was that for?" said Bubbles.

"For being an idiot." said Hal.

"Okay." said Bubbles.

He then pulled out a lighter and lit the firework before it flew into the air and exploded into a multitude of colors.

The residents who were outside looking at the night sky stared in amazement.

"Nice." said Spongebob.

The firework continued exploding as everyone put on shades.

"We should get more of these next year, if there are any." said Bugs.

Hal looked at Bugs.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Check the amazing explosions." said Bugs.

Hal looked up and saw all the firework explosions.

Hal nodded.

"Also did you hear the president is arrested?" asked Bubbles.

"Who hasn't? A corrupt president who was also wanted by the bird police. Good thing we got a new president now." said Bugs.

"Who just so happens to be a puppet and who has a twelve year old boy as a vice president." said Hal.

"I wonder what they have planned for the corrupted bird?" asked Bugs.

At the courthouse everyone looked at Toby mad.

"Pigeon Toby for your crimes you are hereby banished from this planet and to the cold planet of Pluto. There you will remain forever. You will never set foot on Earth again." said the Judge who is Fred Flintstone.

He banged his gabble on the table.

"First judge stint on that Family Guy/Simpsons crossover, and it's paying off." said Fred, "YABBA, DABBA, DO!"

Back at the mansion.

"If this country wasn't already going to hell with Tody as president, it is now that a puppet and twelve year are running the show." said Sonic.

At the White House the two sneezed as the father looked at his son.

"What gives?" said Phil.

"I think someone was talking about us." said Joey.

"How was I even able to sneeze, I'm now a puppet for crying out loud." said AP, "This shouldn't even be natural."

"There is a city where humans, mutants and other creatures live together in piece and your confused by that?" asked Joey.

AP looked at Joey.

"Good point." he said.

Back at the mansion; Sonic lit a roman candle and stuck the lit end into Spongebob's mouth.

The candle then started shooting out fireballs from different holes.

"The miracle of having someone who can defy cartoon physics." said Sonic.

With Heatwave; he was setting up the Tody Pigeon firework.

He smirked.

"There we go." said Heatwave.

His human partner walked over and saw the firework.

"The former president?" said Kade.

"At least we have a new president." said Heatwave.

"Yeah fair enough." said Kade.

Later; the entire Burns family and the Rescue Bots were in the area.

Heatwave lit a lighter and used it to light the firework.

The firework flew up into the air.

"Happy Independence Day." said Cody Burns.

The firework exploded and tons of red paint fell on the group, shocking them.

"Please tell me this is red paint." said Blades.


End file.
